


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by SadieYuki



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Relationship, M/M, mentions of Tarsus IV, sugar daddy!bones, they're subtle but they might pick up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieYuki/pseuds/SadieYuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim walked onto that shuttle in Riverside with literally the clothes on his back. As his roommate at the Academy, Leonard notices the lack of attire variety soon enough. With his new high paying job at Starfleet Medical, he's more than willing to gift Jim with a few clothing items or any other necessities, but Jim isn't so willing to accept charity. So he offers the only thing he has to give in exchange: sex.</p><p>Basically, a story in which Jim tries to convince Bones to be his sugar daddy and the resulting fallout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour Some Sugar On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Space Wrapped 2015](http://space-wrapped.livejournal.com/) over on livejournal! While this first chapter can be considered a completed fic on its own, I will be continuing past this, just FYI :)

Friday afternoon on the campus of Starfleet Academy, and boot camp was finally over. Leonard had previously considered himself to be in fairly good shape, until the past two weeks had destroyed that notion. But it was over, and he and Jim were getting ready to go out to celebrate. While they still could, as classes started on Monday.

Leonard didn’t question how he had ended up with the kid from the shuttle as his roommate. It honestly made sense. They were the only two plainclothes recruits on the shuttle, so clearly Jim had been a late addition as well. Room assignments had already been dealt with before they came along, it made sense to stick them together.

In the past couple weeks, Leonard had long since sobered up from that shuttle ride, and his brain had helpfully connected the dots between Jim Kirk and George Kirk of the Kelvin disaster. His brain had also helpfully stopped him from mentioning said connection aloud, as Leonard had noticed throughout boot camp how Jim did not take kindly to the mentions from other cadets and even higher-ups.

And of course, in addition to boot camp, Leonard had already started taking shifts at the Academy’s medical clinic. While Starfleet Medical was located across the bay from campus, the Academy clinic was almost its own fully stocked facility. The only reason he was taking shifts at the clinic rather than Medical was because his PT schedule didn’t allow him the time to get across the bay and back. But they hadn’t skimped on the pay because of his schedule requirements, which was nice, and once his regular class schedule started up, he’d be splitting his shifts between Medical and the clinic. And again, the pay wasn’t bad. At all. He didn’t even have to worry about kicking some of it towards tuition, room, and board; one of the perks of a military organization he supposed. He just had to sign five years of his life away to a service he probably would have been doing anyway at a private practice.

Worth it.

Though so far, his aching muscles disagreed with him. Hopefully a nice glass of Kentucky bourbon would relax him. You know, if Jim ever got his ass moving so they could leave.

“The bar’s gonna close if you don’t hurry up,” Leonard drawled impatiently, leaning against the back of his chair.

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Jim called from the bathroom. In-room bathrooms were a nice perk Leonard distinctly remembered not having during his undergraduate career at Ole Miss. “Even bumfuck Iowa bars stayed open past two A.M., I think San Fran lies on the night owl side of things.”

“We’re getting food too, ya know,” Leonard rolled his eyes. “I don’t know about you, but today’s circuits have me starving.”

Leonard heard the drop of a comb in the sink, and he let out a huff when he realized Jim’s hair was keeping him from food at the moment.

“You’re not starving,” Jim said flatly.

“I will be soon enough if your hair has anything to say about.”

“I’ll be out in a sec, don’t get your panties in a twist, Bones,” came his reply.

Bones. Somehow his throwaway comment on that shuttle had become his new moniker. Considering the fact that Leonard had been decidedly out of sorts during that flight, he supposed he should consider himself lucky that he hadn’t gotten a worse name out of the experience. Jim had so far been nice enough to explain away the Bones nickname in public by citing an old term for a doctor—sawbones—so Leonard decided not to gripe about it too much.

Finally, the bathroom door opened and Jim stepped out with a final brush of his hair. Leonard hated to admit it, but the extra time in the bathroom had certainly done something for the kid. Granted, most of the past two weeks had been a blur of tired, sweaty, achy bodies in Academy-issued PT gear, so there wasn’t much to go on. But Jim Kirk certainly cleaned up well.

But rather than say as much, Leonard just raised a brow at him and said, “It’s weird seeing you in something other than a sweat-soaked t-shirt and mesh shorts.”

Jim snorted, grabbing his credit chip and shoving it into his jeans. “Talk dirty to me, Bones, geez,” Jim smirked, waggling his eyebrows.

Leonard would have responded, but his focus was grabbed by the jeans. The same reddish-brown splotches that had adorned him on the shuttle were still there, and while wearing the same leather jacket wasn’t that much of a red flag (because he was wearing that too), surely he had a better pair of pants to wear. Come to think of it, whenever Jim wasn’t wearing PT clothes, he had been wearing those jeans. And he slept in only his boxer briefs, which were Starfleet issued (which was still weird). And now that he looked closer, he was pretty sure the shirt Jim had on right now was the issued undershirt for their cadet reds.

“Jim, have you been wearing those same jeans for two weeks?”

The smirk slipped off of Jim’s face as he looked away. “No...” he trailed off unconvincingly.

“They’ve got the same bloodstains you had on the shuttle,” Leonard pointed out.

“What d’you expect me to do, Bones?” Jim huffed defensively. “I’ve got no cash, how am I supposed to buy new ones, huh? Sexual favors?”

Leonard ignored the snark and focused on the biggest issue with Jim’s comment. “No cash? What, did you expect me to pay for food and drinks tonight? I may be a Southern gentleman, but don’t expect such easy chivalry from me.”

Jim barked out a laugh. “‘Southern gentlemen,’ yeah,” Jim chuckled. “But no, I’m not completely broke, I can handle food and the small stuff. But I don’t like having to rely on home for things, so until I can build up some funds, I can’t really splurge, y’know? That includes clothes.” Jim shuffled a bit awkwardly before adding, “And it’s fine, Starfleet issues out a whole closet-full of clothing. It’s fine,” he repeated.

Leonard wasn’t fooled. As much as Starfleet provided on-duty clothing, they were shit help in the civvies department. As he drew in a breath to make the offer, Leonard realized he had already planned on doing this the moment he noticed Jim’s lack of clothing options.

“I’ll buy you some new clothes, kid.”

Jim scoffed. “With what, your bones?”

“Starfleet Medical pays pretty well for the extra shifts I’m doing,” Leonard shrugged, carefully watching Jim for his reaction.

Surprisingly, Jim seemed to be considering his offer. “And...do I need to pay you in sexual favors?”

Not the consideration he was expecting. “What?” Leonard spluttered.

“Well, I’ve gotta pay you back somehow, don’t I?” Jim shrugged, smirking to good effect.

Leonard rolled his eyes. Of course the kid wasn’t capable of taking this seriously. “You don’t need to pay me back—”

“What if I want to?”

Jim was looking at him with an intense gaze now, and Leonard realized Jim wasn’t kidding. This was a serious offer.

This was a bad idea. Probably. Maybe. Of course, Leonard would be lying to himself if he hadn’t considered Jim like that at least once during the past two weeks.

But more important than that was the fact that he and Jim seemed to be building a solid friendship, something both of them would need during their time at the Academy, and beyond. At this point, it wasn’t worth jeopardizing that potential with something as trivial as trading for sexual favors. And they did have to live with each other for the rest of the year.

Yeah, this was definitely a bad idea.

“You stop leaving your wet towels on my bed after you shower, and that’ll be payment enough,” Leonard said finally.

Jim grinned. “That wasn’t a no,” he said, leading the way out of their room. He looked back at Leonard over his shoulder and winked, and Leonard knew that this would not be the last he would hear of Jim’s ‘offer.’

* * *

Leonard was mildly surprised that Jim didn’t bring up the offer again during the first week of classes. Leonard had dragged Jim to a local mall over the weekend, and while Jim had initially been trepid about the shopping trip, he had come out of it with several new outfits, non-bloodstained jeans included.

Leonard’s class schedule worked out nicely, giving him Friday afternoons off before a twelve hour shift on Saturday. He doubted his luck would hold up next semester, but for now he wasn’t complaining.

Jim, on the other hand, was stuck in a gen-ed course on Friday afternoons (Ethics and Modern Applications), a class Leonard wouldn’t have to take considering Medical Ethics covered the requirement. It could have been worse; either one of them could have been stuck with PT on Friday afternoons. Not a good way to end the week.

As it was, Leonard waited for Jim to return from class so he could do a quick change and the both of them could head out for a celebratory ‘We didn’t kill any of the teenage freshmen in our first week’ drink. While the pair had been lucky to avoid the first-year dorms—a combination of late enrollment, Leonard’s medical degree, and Jim’s ‘status’ as George Kirk’s son—they still had to deal with the upstarts during first-year courses.

Upstarts. Leonard was glad he hadn’t spoken that one aloud; the kid would’ve given him more shit about being an ‘old geezer.’ Of course, Jim would have to be in the room to hear him talking to himself; another sign of senility.

The door to their room was only halfway open when Jim’s booming voice filled his ears. “Did you know it’s considered unethical to pay for a shuttle ticket at the children’s rate when you’re an adult?” Jim asked, striding into the room and tossing his PADD onto his bed.

Leonard blinked at the sudden question then scowled. “Unethical and technically illegal,” he replied dryly.

“Is it?” Jim returned with a grin on his face. Little bastard; not only was he probably fully aware of its illegality, he had probably actually done it. Several times.

“Is this what you’re learning in Ethics?” Leonard said as Jim started stripping. He was already very used to Jim’s nonchalance when it came to his clothes and lack thereof. Leonard suspected that not only was Jim just shameless when it came to his body, but at this point Jim was also probably showing off in an attempt to get Leonard to reconsider his offer. Aside from his slender torso, lean-defined muscles, and _Jesus Christ, his ass,_ it most certainly was not working. “Because if it is, sign me up, I’ll take a GPA booster any day.”

Jim snorted, pulling on a pair of his new jeans. “No, but apparently Commander Rasi’s kid got caught doing it this morning, so he decided it was a good lecture send-off. Poor kid doesn’t know there’s a method to it.”

“A method, huh?” Leonard said skeptically.

“Yup,” Jim continued, throwing on a new shirt as well and heading to the bathroom. “You can’t just change the physical pass, you’ve gotta edit the coding on your pass before you get there, after you’ve paid for it obviously, otherwise you still get the adult charge. It’s really easy to open up the source code too, people just overlook that part when they’re making modifications to the pass.”

Leonard settled back into his chair. “Am I rooming with a criminal mastermind?”

“Shuttle pass doctoring is child’s play, Bones,” Jim answered, and Leonard noted that wasn’t exactly an answer. “And it’s a great way to save a few credits.”

“You’d save even more credits by not taking a shuttle at all.”

“There’s no fun staying in one place.”

“Sure there is. There’s fun in not dying.”

“Maybe you have a point,” Jim said, emerging from the bathroom with a smirk on his face. _Uh oh._ “I can think of a few fun things we could do staying in one place.”

“If that was a come-on, you really need to step up your material,” Leonard scowled.

“Still not a no, Bones,” Jim winked.

“Still not a yes,” Leonard returned gruffly. “You ready to go?”

“Are you?” Jim asked with a leer.

 _“Christ,”_ Leonard let out a short breath. “Put your goddamned jacket on, we’re leaving.” And without waiting for Jim to do so, Leonard stalked out of the room.

* * *

Another few weeks passed, and while Jim hadn’t explicitly brought up the offer again, he had certainly been less than subtle with his intentions.

_“Are you sure you don’t want this, Bones?”_

_“Yes—” Leonard said even as his eyes drifted up to find Jim, glistening, towel-clad body fresh out of the shower, showing himself off as he stretched his triceps... “No—damn it, yes—fuck, Jim.”_

_“That’s kinda what I’m offering.”_

Similar incidents had popped up throughout that time period, and if Leonard was being honest, it was becoming harder and harder to resist Jim’s advances. It didn’t help that he genuinely liked having Jim as a friend. It almost felt like grade school; two new kids, loner misfits in a sea of cookie-cutter idealism, who gravitate towards each other because there is simply no other option, and they end up inseparable.

Leonard would argue the inseparable bit, but from an outsider perspective, it certainly fit. Almost as a protective shell against the children in their first year classes, Jim and Leonard would always sit next to each other if they shared the class. Of course, this meant Leonard had to suffer through smartalec side comments from Jim, but it honestly made the otherwise dull classes entertaining. And he did mostly keep a lid on it when it came down to being serious, Jim was trying to impress his teachers after all. He wanted to show them that he deserved to be tackling an accelerated track because of his abilities, not his name.

Not that Jim had actually been forthcoming in these motivations, but Leonard could certainly read between the lines. In the few short weeks they had shared classes and studied together, Leonard could see that Jim was a genius, and not just in computer hacking— _programming,_ Jim insisted—like he had alluded to after boot camp. He soaked up information like a sponge, and perhaps most impressively, he was able to articulate complex theories that he understood with ease into explainable and understandable concepts to help his classmates achieve as well. Jim certainly had his naysayers, but those that were willing to look past the “riding his father’s coattails” stereotype found themselves an invaluable study partner.

Outside of classes, the pair could be found together in the mess deck for meals, studying on the Quad while the weather was nice and in the library when it wasn’t, or drinking at a local bar on the weekend. They had also started spending a routine amount of time in the SID (Simulation and Integration Department) building, as Jim was determined to help Leonard kick his aviophobia to the curb, or at least the basement, Jim had allowed. While shuttle certifications weren’t a first year requirement, Jim was under the impression that a slow and steady exposure would be the way to go.

Though outwardly he only admitted that he agreed to Jim’s shuttle lessons to prepare him for said shuttle certifications, what got Leonard to agree to his help was the way Jim approached his fear.

_“So I’ve been thinking—”_

_“Should I alert campus security?”_

_“You wouldn’t actually tip them off, would you?” Jim asked with such believable trepidation that Leonard actually looked up, but his ‘innocent’ face gave up his charade in nanoseconds. “Kidding,” Jim grinned, and Leonard rolled his eyes and returned to his Intro to Xenobiology reading assignment. “But seriously, Bones, I think we should start trying to tackle your flying problem.”_

_Leonard stiffened but tried to keep outwardly cool as he continued reading. “What flying problem?” Leonard asked, almost wincing at the juvenile denial._

_“We did fly in on the same shuttle, remember?” Jim said sarcastically. “You can’t just ignore it, you’re in Starfleet now, it’s gonna come up again. Several times. Look,” Jim paused, snagging his desk chair and bringing it close to Leonard. “I’m not gonna bullshit you,” Jim continued, sitting down in the chair and pinning him with a look that he refused to meet. “Like I said before, Starfleet operates in space. It’s fine if you want a land posting in your career, but the Academy doesn’t care where you’re gonna end up, they train you for everything.”_

_Leonard hung on Jim’s words now, still staring at his PADD but no longer reading words. Jim was right. It was naive of him to think he could avoid flying even with a land-based assignment. With the exception of Starfleet Medical here on Earth, even starbase or other planet assignments would require travel to get there. But beyond that, he failed to realize that the Academy would be training her cadets in a general sense, which meant general requirements, which meant Leonard would have to learn and do things that had nothing to do with his career. As Jim was implying, this would include facing his biggest fear._

_“I’m not saying you need to learn how to fly a shuttle,” Jim was saying. “Only command track cadets need to do that, but all cadets need to be aware of emergency procedures on shuttlecraft and SOP. They test on that next year.”_

_“Command track needs to learn how to fly?” Leonard looked up finally, trying to change the subject from what Jim was inevitably about to propose._

_Jim’s eyes narrowed a bit as he immediately caught on to Leonard’s tactic, but he answered the question regardless. “Yeah, only pilots are required to get their license, but all command track has to log a certain number of flight hours. Navigation has to do more than the norm, but still not enough to need a license. We’ve got to complete the ground school portion of flight training, and the extra flight hours, but no license required. I might get one anyway if I have time.”_

_Leonard snorted a bit. There was no doubt in his mind that Jim would find time to get his pilot’s license, despite being on an accelerated track that was **not** a pilot concentration._

_“Bones…” Jim paused, almost to let Leonard have time to gear himself up for the incoming proposal. “I think it’d be a good idea to get you acclimated to the shuttle certification standards that they’ll be drilling and later testing us in. If you start now, we’ll have plenty of time to naturally—”_

_“What, get rid of my fear?” Leonard spat condescendingly, but Jim didn’t take the bait._

_Instead, “No, to acknowledge it and work with it.”_

_Leonard stared at Jim in slight shock. Of all the people who had approached him about his phobia, Jim was the first person not to try and cure him of it, or so he was claiming._

_“Fear can be a good thing,” Jim continued. “It makes you more cautious, it lets you slow down and take extra care of what you’re doing so you know you’re doing it right. Now, I get what phobias are, they’re **irrational** fears, because even though you can logically tell yourself it’s okay and safe, you’re still afraid of it. I’ve been apiphobic for as long as I can remember,” Jim admitted somewhat sheepishly._

_Apiphobic... “Fear of bees?” Leonard asked, shocked._

_Jim rubbed at the back of his neck as he averted his eyes. “Yeah, bees, wasps, anything that flies and stings really. Wasps are technically spheksophobia, but apiphobia is easier to say and remember, and people usually lump them all together anyway. It’s funny though, I’ve been stung recently, and it didn’t even hurt at all, and yet I’m **still** terrified of them. If one gets in the room, I’m not coming back until you get rid of it,” Jim joked, but Leonard could tell by looking at him that he was prepared to do just that in the event of a bee invasion._

_Leonard grinned at the mental image of Jim standing at the end of the hall in a beekeeper suit waiting for his all clear to return to their room. “Don’t worry, I’ll save you from the bees.”_

_“And I’ll save you from flying.” Leonard looked up into Jim’s determined eyes. “Maybe this isn’t the best analogy, but being afraid of little stinging demons makes me all the more cautious when I’m interacting with wildlife. Being afraid of flying is gonna make you notice all the little things about shuttles, and you’re gonna end up being the one who notices when something’s out of place. Not the expert who’s done it thousands of times and doesn’t bother to look anymore, but you.”_

_“That’s not helping my desire to fly at all,” Leonard muttered, but Jim continued on._

_“Yeah, probably not, sorry,” Jim acknowledged guiltily. “My point is that the fear is always gonna be there, but you can use it to help you.” Jim stayed silent for a moment to let Leonard process that before continuing, “But learning to let it help you is gonna take time. I learned with trial by fire, and I do **not** recommend that approach,” Jim shuddered slightly as if shedding himself of a bad memory. “We’ve got more than a year, Bones. If we tackle this step by step, a little bit at a time, we can do this.”_

_We. Jim had said it several times now over the course of the conversation. **We** can do this. Jim wasn’t gonna let him do this alone, and for that, Leonard was grateful._

_“Okay.”_

And since that night, twice a week Jim would drag him to the shuttle simulation wing of the SID building and coach him through procedures that he would inevitably be tested on. So far they hadn’t actually done any takeoff or in-flight sims; Jim had started him on the basic engineering and manufactured product. During these sessions, Leonard was privy to a side that even his other study partners didn’t get to see. Jim was a methodical and cognizant teacher, always aware of where Leonard was in the lesson and when he needed time to process something or have something explained in a different way.

The fact of the matter was Leonard’s excuses for denying the Jim’s proposed offer were becoming flimsier and flimsier, and at this point it was probably just sheer stubbornness that was fueling Leonard’s denials.

It wasn’t until a conversation in the mess deck that Leonard truly felt his resolve break.

“So I’ve been thinking,” Jim began, setting his tray down with a clatter across from Leonard. He leaned his head in conspiratorily and continued, “And I don’t think you fully understand my motivations behind what I’m offering.”

 _Oh here we go._ “I’ve got a pretty good idea,” Leonard scoffed, returning to his mashed potatoes.

“No, I don’t think you do,” Jim said. Leonard looked up when he registered the tone of Jim’s voice. For the first time since Jim had actually offered up sex for Leonard’s gifts, the playfulness was lost from his voice.

“Alright, I’ll bite,” Leonard said grudgingly, giving Jim his full attention. “What are your motivations?” Leonard continued quickly when Jim began to smirk.

“Look,” Jim huffed, trying to bring himself back to a serious air. “I don’t take charity well. If there’s anything I’ve learned, it’s that everything has a price. And when people give you gifts, it’s because they expect something in return. It may not be right away, but they always cash in sometime, may it be asking for money, or a favor, or whatever.” Jim’s face looked oddly grim as he stared a hole into his chicken sandwich.

“I’m not gonna ask anything from ya, kid,” Leonard said carefully. “I’m not expecting anything from you. You needed a new toothbrush, so I got you one. Your boots were falling apart, so I bought you a new pair. I did it because you needed those things, Jim, not because I want something from you.”

“I get that,” Jim grumbled, though it wasn’t wholly believable. “But the lingering thought in the back of my head is never gonna go away. If I can’t pay you back now, I’m not gonna be able to get it out of my mind that you’re gonna want to cash in on it later. I’m just trying to control the terms of the transaction while I can, y’know?”

Leonard raised a brow. “Transaction?”

“That’s what this is!” Jim insisted. “I need to pay you back for my own piece of mind, Bones, that’s all it is. I just happen to be lacking in things of bartering value. But sex? I’m good at that. That’s all I have to give.”

“Humble, aren’t ya?” Leonard muttered, ducking his head down and scratching the back of his head.

“Besides, Bones, have you looked in a mirror lately?” Jim leaned back with a coy smirk. “You’re fucking hot, it’s not like it’d be a chore.” Leonard most certainly did _not_ give Jim the satisfaction of seeing him blush. After a torturous couple seconds, Jim’s grin faded a bit as he continued, “I’ll admit it, I’m really enjoying the attention and being showered with gifts.” Damn, he actually sounded a bit bashful about it. “And the only way I know to repay that is to give you something you enjoy. And I think you’d enjoy what I’m trying to give you if you’d just accept it.” Jim leaned back and quirked his lips. “Unless you’re asexual, which is fine, but then I’d really have an issue with repayment.”

Leonard rolled his eyes. “And how about if I’m not into guys?” _Lies._

Jim shrugged and smirked, “One, I don’t buy that, I definitely saw you checking out Gerris during boot camp—” _Not a goddamn thing gets by this bastard, does it?_ “—and two, I’d be servicing _you,_ you can pretend I have boobs if you need to.”

“Not so loud, for fuck’s sake,” Leonard hissed.

“You don’t need to say yes or no right now,” Jim continued. “I just...wanted you to know where I’m coming from.”

Leonard definitely needed to time to sort through that massive new piece of information, so he just nodded tightly and said, “Duly noted.”

“Good,” Jim nodded brightly. “So, Rasi’s kid got in trouble again...”

As Leonard watched Jim talk animatedly, eyes bright in mirth as he detailed kid-Rasi’s latest failed exploits, he decided maybe Jim’s offer wasn’t such a awful idea after all.

* * *

It was not another model pose fresh out of the shower, or lewd comments, or defined muscles hard at work at the gym that finally got Leonard to act. It was a pair of reading glasses.

Leonard swiped his ID card at the door of his dorm room, ready to relax after a long yet thankfully slow shift at Starfleet Medical. There was definitely a hot shower in his future, Leonard decided as he stepped into the room, shrugging off his bag and—

Jim was sitting on his bed in sweatpants and a loose t-shirt (both courtesy of Leonard), legs crossed and back to the wall, idly chewing on the end of his stylus as he read something on his PADD. It was so normal, nothing extraordinary about his actions whatsoever, but there was a marked difference that Leonard had never seen before.

Perched on the edge of his nose were a pair of dollar store reading glasses. Moderately thick black frames with duct tape on the left arm and a wrap of scotch tape around the bridge.

As he watched—stared, more like—Jim pushed the glasses up his nose with his pinky finger and continued reading.

Leonard had certainly found Jim attractive before, but in a subdued state like this, calm and serene and he really needed to stop chewing that stylus—

Jim looked up suddenly, as though just noticing Leonard had entered the room, and smoothly shucked himself of the glasses as he said, “Hey, Bones. Shift over already?”

_No, put the glasses back on,_ Leonard wanted to say, but instead, and almost worse, he blurted, “Maybe this offer of yours isn’t such a bad idea.” 

Jim blinked owlishly for a moment before a slow grin took over. “You serious?” 

“Against my better judgement,” Leonard grumbled, but there was no turning back now. “But Jim, we’ve gotta talk this out before we do anything, okay? Like what I’m expecting from you, or rather, not expecting.” 

“Sure, Bones,” Jim said easily, setting his PADD aside and patting the spot next to him as an invitation to sit. “Gotta make this sugar daddy arrangement official ‘n all.” 

“Sugar daddy?” Leonard said as he sat down. “That sounds so...so—” 

“Accurate?” Jim supplied helpfully. When Leonard twisted his mouth but didn’t say anything, Jim continued, “Well it is, isn’t it? You buy me things because you like spending money on me, and I pay you back with sex because—well, look at you, I’d be insane to not want to get with a guy like you.” 

_What a charmer._ “So that’s it? I keep buying you stuff, and we fuck?” 

"Way to lay it out so simply,” Jim grinned. 

“Says the guy who called this a sugar daddy arrangement,” Leonard volleyed back with a playful shove of his shoulder. 

They sat in silence for a few moments, shoulders still touching, as they both began to process that they were actually going through with this. It wasn’t a situation Leonard had ever anticipated being in, and he imagined the same could be said for Jim. Hell, he had no idea how you even started something like this— 

“Sooo,” Jim said slowly, sliding to the ground in front of Leonard with a coy smile. “I guess I have about a month to make up for?” 

_Christ, we’re doing this,_ Leonard thought idly as Jim’s hands wandered steadily up his thighs. “Jim.” Jim’s hands paused at the waistband of his pants and he looked at him questioningly. Leonard reached blindly behind him and closed his hand around the object he was looking for. He shoved them in front of Jim’s face and smirked as Jim only looked more confused. “Put the glasses on.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come soon enough, I hope you enjoyed it so far. Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
